Mirror of Erised
by itsjarvis
Summary: Hermione Granger faces a terrible dilemma when she accidentally travels through time and somehow comes into an unusual creature inheritance. Caught between a rock and a hard place, Hermione depends on a person that she knows will only bring trouble.
1. The Mirror

**Title:** Mirror of Erised [1]  
**Author:** itsjarvis  
**Rating:** M (NC-17)  
**Word count:** 3 316  
**Status:** _slightly edited and re-written _  
**Summary:** Hermione Granger faces a terrible dilemma when she accidentally travels through time and somehow comes into an unusual creature inheritance. Caught between a rock and a hard place, Hermione depends on a person she knows will only bring trouble.  
**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned everything relating to Harry Potter, but sadly, I don't.

_Pick the day. Enjoy it - to the hilt. The day as it comes. People as they come... The past, I think, has helped me appreciate the present - and I don't want to spoil any of it by fretting about the future. _- Audrey Hepburn

* * *

His platinum blond hair gleams in the soft moonlight as his fingers brush against my cheek gently. I know this is the last moment we have together and I am in no hurry to let him go. For awhile I just want to pretend that we have all the time in the world.

He runs his fingers through my hair and kisses me gently on the lips, his grey eyes burn with a desire that I have grown used to.

"When do you leave?" He questions as his other hand grips my own.

I can only smile wryly and I tell him _soon_. He frowns but accepts the answer with great reluctance. We sit there in silence, just enjoying what little peace we have left.

He breaks the silence only moments later and his next statement leaves me tense like a spring.

"Promise me you will stay safe," he murmurs. How can I promise to stay safe when our life is nothing but a dangerous game? It will be ignorant of me if I thought I can.

"Hermione," he presses, his pale fingers grip my hand tightly in his grasp. I knew that if I answer truthfully he will only worry. To have too much stress in a time like this will not be good. So I simply smile and hope that the truth is forever masked behind my plain brown eyes.

Slowly, I raise my hand to cradle his cheek in a comforting gesture but he does not look comfortable, not at all.

"Draco, I promise to stay safe," I lie, knowing very well that there's a chance I can die. He nods his head and pulls me into a firm but loving hug.

"I'll try to protect you as much as I can," Draco murmurs softly into my hair, "even Potter and Weasley, but I don't know for how long," he admits.

"I understand. It is the thought that counts and as long as you don't give up on me, I will always be with you right here," I say pointing to where his heart is. He shakes his head and blushes ever so slightly.

"It is almost midnight. I must go," I say looking at the time on my watch.

"Hermione, I love-" I place my index finger over his lips and smile.

"You can tell me that after I come back from the hunt and win the war," I laugh.

Draco stands, pulling me along with him. The infamous Slytherin smirk slips onto his features slowly as he stares down at me.

"If that's the case, I shall give you this to remember me by." He pulls me into a tight embrace again and plants a soft kiss on my lips that makes me go red. Seconds, maybe minutes pass by before he releases me and I blush even more in embarrassment.

"See you soon, Hermione."

"See you soon, Draco."

I turn on my heel and leave the empty classroom that encases the person I adore. Our relationship is rocky and will probably never be the perfect fairy tale. However, one thing is for sure, I can never give him up completely.

I ran down the corridor and to the heavy stone stairs. They shift to my personal needs and I hope the slight creaking sounds don't alert any lurking teachers. I take the steps two at a time and by the time I reach the seventh floor, I'm partially out of breath.

I walk down the corridor until I reach a familiar wall. I touch it gently and skim my fingers along the rough brick before I take a step back.

Slowly, the door to the room of requirement appears in all it's glory. I push open the heavy door and I freeze at the sight that greets me … or should I say the lack of.

It is not my first time using the room of requirement, however, it is the first time it doesn't do what I want. When Harry, Ron and I meet up, we ask for a room that can help us plan and train to defeat Lord Voldemort.

This time … Well, I'm not sure what it did.

I bite my lip and look at the time again. There is only five minutes 'till midnight and both Harry and Ron is not here yet. I sigh in frustration but I let it go. This is a difficult moment for all of us and it's going to be hard to depart from Hogwarts. However, it must be done. If we can track down Voldemort's horcruxes somehow, then we can defeat him.

I turn to step out the room but something glitters in the soft moonlight.

Carefully, I step into the room. It looks like any other classroom, but it is one I've never seen. On the far wall stands something tall and wide with a white sheet that conceals most of it. I approach the hidden object with great wonder and I carefully rip the dusty sheet off of encase it is fragile.

Behind it stands a mirror that was unbelievable gorgeous.

It held a gold lining with runes etched within it. It pulses a magic I have never felt before so pure but dark at the same time. It makes my skin tingle with a giddiness I never felt before.

"What is this?" I murmur to myself as I trace the runes with the point of my finger. I did not recognize any of these, yet I have studied runes for the past six years.

Although I am not vain, I do find the mirror quite beautiful.

I look at the top of the frame and spot something written in it:

"_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi"_

It is not Latin, but I took a mental note of what it says so I can research it later.

Slowly, I reach my hand out and let it skim across the mirror's surface. It is smooth and surprisingly felt like silk beneath my finger's.

I think hard for some light to brighten the room but nothing seems to appear. I vaguely wonder if the room of requirement is possibly _broken _but brush it off as I pull out my wand.

The word, "_lumos_" fell softly from my lips and my wand lit the small room in a soft glow. I train it onto the mirror and gasp when I see a pair of bright blue eyes piercing through me. I accidentally drop my wand and turn to see who is behind me, but there's no one.

I shake my head and ran my fingers through my curly hair as I pick up my wand. It is nothing, just my imagination.

I cast the same spell and examine the mirror once again. This time there is nothing but my reflection in it and I smile. It looks slightly different though. In the mirror a small smile graces my lips and my hair hangs in wet curls that look longer than usual.

"_Hermione."_

Came a gentle whisper through the once quiet room and I spun around with my wand up and ready.

"Ron … Harry," I call but no response.

"_Hermione."_

"Who's there?" I demand.

"_Hermione."_

Suddenly a flash of darkness runs by me. I gasp slightly but I do not back down.

"_Homenum Revelio_," I shout hopping to reveal whoever is trying to attack me. No one appears and for a moment I wonder if it is Peeves who is trying to scare me.

"What do you want?" I ask firmly. Another flash of darkness runs by me and then everything stills. No sounds, no movement, just the sound of my heavy breathing and the mirror behind.

I sigh in slight relief, I start to relax.

_"Silly girl." _Comes the taunting snicker and before I can react, some roughly shoves me into the mirror. I expect to hear the shatter of glass as my body collides harshly into the beautiful mirror, but I only break the surface like a puddle of water.

I fall and I keep falling until I'm absorbed into what feels like a total abyss.

I felt like my body is being pulled into several different directions. Sharp pains and screams escape my mouth but they are lost in the darkness, never to be heard. I scream and I scream until I can no longer. It hurts, it hurts a lot and there is so much pain but I cannot do anything about it.

I can feel the wind rush pass my ears as my arms and legs flail around trying to grip anything, _if _there is anything.

"_Hermione."_

Came the same stupid whisper, rocketing through my body, mind and soul.

_Who is there? What is happening to me? Why is there so much pain? Make the pain stop! _I mentally scream.

For a moment, I felt like my pleas is answered when I suddenly plunge into what seems like a bucket of ice cold water. I gasp for air as I resurface to the top. It is dark but I can make out the slight features of a forest.

_"Miss!" _I hear someone call my name and I turn my sore body to spy someone quite tall running towards me.

I wave my hand as I struggle to keep afloat. I do not care who it is but I am grateful there's someone who can help me.

Suddenly something thick wraps itself around my ankle. I try to wiggle away but it only tightens. I panic.

_"Help!" _I yell as loud as I can but it isn't very much.

Suddenly I am tugged under and my struggle because a lot more furious. Everything in my body is becoming numb, losing all feeling from the icy cold. I struggle to swim in the water to bring myself back to the surface, but I am only tugged further.

"_Hermione."_

I feel something else wrap itself around me and squeeze me tightly. What little air that I could salvage is gone.

_Somebody save me, _is the last thing I remember before I slip into the darkness of my mind.

_** _Mirror of Erised_ **_

"This is … What shall we … You're quite right …"

Soft voices drifts in and out of my hearing as I slowly came back to consciences.

The first thing I note is that my mouth is incredibly dry, the next thing I notice is that I am no longer in pain and in a very stiff bed.

I open my eyes slowly, groaning as the bright light of the sun shines down upon my sensitive eyes.

"Shhh … She's awakening," came a harsh whisper. It is pretty obvious that whoever they were talking about is me.

I try say something but I only end up coughing. I clutch my dry throat as I try to sit up and groan at the soreness of my body.

"No dearier, lay down," a kind voice says as they gently push me down.

I try to protest but came to a halt as the cool texture of water is being slid into my mouth and down my throat. I immediately relax a little but it does nothing to hinder my curiosity. I slowly try opening my eyes again and I am greeted by a rather thin woman with graying black hair.

She smiles warmly at me but I can sense the slight nervousness behind the smile.

"Where am I?" I ask as I try to take in my surroundings.

"Hogwarts, Infirmary," she's says instantly.

"What?" I say sitting up quickly only to regret it as my head swirls with dizziness. She pushes me back down gently.

"But I don't recognize you," I state and she scrunches up her eyebrows.

"Why Miss in all fairness, we do not recognize you either. Which brings us to the question, who are you?"

I open my mouth to send a sarcastic retort to the man but what greets my eyes immediately has my mouth glued shut. A much younger and _alive _Dumbledore stands before me in bright orange robes. His once twinkly blue eyes that were always warm were filled with suspicion.

For a moment I thought I was dreaming, especially when I spot ex-Headmaster Dippet, who has been dead for nearly four decades standing next to him.

"My name is Hermione," I say slowly as I stare at them confused.

"Would you mind telling us why you are here?" Dippet questions and I frown. Here? Where is _here _exactly?

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Dippet asks quite suspiciously.

"I - I don't know how I ended up here. One minute I'm at home, the next moment I'm here." I lie. I don't know why but for some reason something tells me I shouldn't tell them about the mirror.

"Where's your home?" Dumbledore questions and I purse my lips as if trying to remember.

"I'm sorry … I-I can't remember," I say as I pretend to panic.

"Well this is quite troubling," Dippet mutters. "Tell me, how old are you little girl?" He questions.

"16." I respond instantly. It isn't something I have to lie about. It is pretty obvious, how much harm can it be to let small truths of my identity slip through?

"So you must of just came into your inheritance, which would explain quite a lot," he smiles.

"My inheritance?" I looks at him as if he just hit is head or something. I have heard a lot about witches and wizards coming into inheritance but I never thought that it can happen to me. He must be wrong.

"Why dear, you're a mermaid, though what kind is undetermined," the nurse announces. I note that her voice shakes a little on the 'M' word and I stare at her in shock.

"I'm a what?"

"A merm-"

"Yes, yes, I heard, but … but that's impossible," I hesitantly say.

"How so?"

"I'm a muggleborn," I state.

"Well then, it must somewhere in though. When you were found, you were in the form of a mermaid but you transformed back into a human after a short while of being out of the water," Dippet states.

I look at him gobsmacked.

"I … I'm sorry, can you explain in detail?" I ask. This cannot be true. It must be a joke or even a dream! There is no way that I am a mermaid!

Dumbledore steps forward and I focus my attention on him, "the Head Boy saw you struggling in the water and saved you. When he pulled you out you were in the form of a mermaid. That is how you were brought into the infirmary. I must admit, there has not been a mermaid who is half human in quite some time, let alone one that is a muggleborn," Dumbledore points out in deep thought before he stares at me curiously.

"Don't worry Miss. Hermione, the memory loss is most likely temporary. It happens quite often when people reach their inheritance," Dippet states. However, Dumbledore does not look as convinced and eyes me questioningly.

I felt a slight probing on my mind and tense slightly at the feel. I would have not noticed if it isn't for the fact I am an experienced occlumens. I immediately throw my barriers up and by the look on Dumbledore's face, I can tell that it is him that is trying to snoop.

It is weird to have someone you once trust suddenly dislike you, no matter what the circumstances is.

I take in a deep calming breath as I try to keep my cool.

I look to Dippet and smile slightly, "may I ask what today's date is?"

"Why it's December 10th, holidays are just around the corner," Dippet wheezes as he began to cough slightly. However, I pay no mind to it. My eyes widen slightly in shock. In my time, it was only the start of September which meant birthday has already past.

"A-and the year," I ask in true nervousness.

"1944," he says bluntly and I try to hide my shock.

"I shall take my leave. However, before I do, Miss Hermione, you are welcome to stay Hogwart's until things start to come to memory. "

"I would love that!" I grin.

"Excellent, I - "

" - Armando," Dumbledore cuts in, "how can we allow her to stay within Hogwarts boundaries without knowing who she is?" Dumbledore asks critically. I felt a scoff nearing the end of my throat, but I held it in.

No matter what the situation is, I felt somewhat offended. I am loyal person but I guess I couldn't judge Dumbledore like that since he does not know who I am in this time.

"Trust me Albus, I'm sure this young girl doesn't mean us any harm." Dippet chastises and I hold in a giggle at Dumbledore's slightly put off expression.

Dippet turns his attention back onto me and gives me a thin smile, "you will be our guest at Hogwarts, Miss Hermione."

He strokes his chin in thought before eyeing me for a moment.

"I guess in the meantime you can attend 7th year classes then. Dumbledore will provide you with the list of classes you may apply to and the forms that you _must _fill in. For now, you can stay in the guest headquarters. I'll send for the Head Girl to show you around once you are well and free to roam."

"Is that everything?" The nurse asks. I turn my head to gaze at the forgotten nurse, she looks annoyed. "My patient needs rest, anything you need to sort out can be dealt with later." She states with her hands on her hips and lips slipping into a thin line.

"Ah, as you wish Ms. Melancolic. Good evening Miss Hermione. Albus, come with me," Dippet calls and both leave the infirmary in swirling robes.

I rub my forehead in dismay and take in everything that I have learned so far.

Ms. Melancolic fusses over me for moment, handing me a glass of water.

"You must be thirsty. Being a creature of the water, you must be kept hydrated." I nod my head in agreement and drink from the glass before placing it on my bedside.

"Now get some rest, tomorrow will be a busy day for you."

I close my eyes and thought about what Harry and Ron were possibly doing now. Are they searching for for me? Or are they looking for the horcruxes.

I really do miss home already.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So this is the first story that I'm posting on here. It is not edited yet, but I hope to do so soon. I'm not sure how often updates will be but I'll try to update as much as I can over the holidays.

Please don't forget to tell me what you think, it would be greatly appreciated. Thanks!

- Saliem


	2. Vivid Dreams

**Title:** Mirror of Erised [2]  
**Author:** itsjarvis  
**Rating:** M (NC-17)  
**Word count: **2 735  
**Status:** _currently unedited _  
**Summary:** Hermione Granger faces a terrible dilemma when she accidentally travels through time and somehow comes into an unusual creature inheritance. Caught between a rock and a hard place, Hermione depends on a person she knows will only bring trouble.  
**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned everything relating to Harry Potter, but sadly, I don't.

_The devil can cite Scripture for his purpose._ - William Shakespeare

* * *

_The room is pure white - a blinding white. _

_I rub my eyes at the sight and wait for them to adjust. I blink a few times before focusing on the details of the room._

_I am not sure what heaven is like nor do I really believe in it. However, if I have to give this room a name, I guess that's what it is - Heaven. It is so vibrant and beautiful, it is hard not to look at with awestruck face._

_I felt calm and at peace with myself as if nothing can go wrong. O__f course, that can never be the case,but I took the time to admire the room. I ran my fingers along the smooth four corner walls and I wonder what I am doing here._

_Am I dreaming?_

_Or am I actually in heaven, forever dead, and never to awaken again._

_I look down at myself and thumb the white simple toga that seems to embrace me. It is cool to the touch, but feels absolutely divine. It isn't quite ... normal, almost ethereal. __Where am I?_

_A loud sound of metal clashing to the ground causes my head to snap up. _

_My eyes widen at the sight and my breathe catches in my throat. _

_Before me stands the mirror that has turned my life upside down. It is as beautiful as ever, but with shimmery glow to it. The mirror stood tall as if it is proud of its beauty and pulses with a magic that makes me yearn to touch it. _

_ I walk towards it with hesitant steps and I realize I look different. My hair is much longer, down to may waist, and hangs in soft curls; my eyes are a strange gold colour, brighter than my usual colour. There is definitely something strange going on indeed._

_I exam the etchings and ruins along the mirror much like I did before. I want to write them down so badly but I cannot and that annoys me greatly._

"_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi"_

_I repeat the phrase over and over again in my mind until I can cite it by heart._

"_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi" I said aloud. _

_My image shifts slightly and behind me, a boy - no a man appears behind me. He is tall with a thin frame, a chiseled jaw and wavy jet black hair that is parted perfectly. _

_At first glance, he looks like an angel. A man so beautiful it is impossible for him to be human. However, something about him, just like this place, seems odd. He has a dark foreboding look as he looks right at me. He skims his fingers along my reflections arm and I swear I can _feel _it to__. _

_"Who are you?" I whisper breathlessly and the man smirks. His fingers trail across my skin and to the collar bone of my neck. I open my mouth to repeat my question but he grips my reflections neck in a tight grasp. I choke as I felt the tightening around my own and my eyes widen, once again, in shock._

_I am still able to move freely but no matter what I do, the pain will not go away. _

_I turn around but no one is there, just an empty white room._

_I cough violently and claw at my neck in fear. What the fuck is happening?!_

_'STOP!' I try to yell but - but nothing came out except for painful wheezes. _

_I can feel my body start to weaken and my vision start to blacken from the lack of oxygen. My fingers dig rough deep lines into my neck as I try to remove the invisible force that chokes me but nothing works._

_'My wand!' I think and I struggle to fight the urge to scratch my neck as I try to search my body for the piece of wood._

_My hand pat's my toga quickly and roughly, leaving bloody prints, but nothing is found. I sway slightly on my feet and I struggle to stay upright._

_'Where is it?!'_

_Suddenly, my neck is released from the tight hold and my body falls to the ground in a heap. _

_I cough violently and suck in large gulps of air as my hand goes to my neck. _

_"Little girl, little girl," I hear a voice taunt. It is the same one I heard from before, when I was sucked into the mirror. _

_I muster as much strength as possible and I look to the mirror with cold eyes. It no longer holds the beauty I once thought it did. It has so far only caused me pain._

_The image of myself is no longer there but the man still stood. His pale hands is shoved into his pockets as he wears a condescending smirk. Fingers itch to slap that slimy smirk off his face, but something compels me not to. Not only that, he is only a image, it is quite impossible to do say anyways._

_'Break the mirror'_

_The thought teases my mind but the mirror is my key back home, back to the future._

_"Little girl, little girl," he says once again in his taunting voice. I want to strangle him. _

_I shakily get to my feet and try to summon as much of my Gryffindor courage as I can. _

_"What do you want?" I hiss._

_The man only raises an eyebrow at my pitiful attempt at being brave. _

_"What do you want?" I repeat._

_This time he smiles. But it is not a warm or sweet smile - no, it is cold and harsh._

_"Such an attitude," he tuts. He pulls his left hand of his pocket. In his hand, he holds a single unicorn horn. It is long and sharp, and quite rare__. He twiddles it ideally in his hands as if in deep thought._

_"Do you know what you are little girl?" He questions. I am tempted to say, 'I am not a little girl,' but it seems childish so I held it in._

_"A mermaid," I say quickly._

_He does not looked shock that I knew._

_"Yes, but do you know what kind?"_

_I bite my lip in annoyance._

_"No," I grind out._

_He hums._

_"Did you know it is very hard to kill a mermaid? That only a single unicorn horn can do the trick," he says matter of factually._

_I blanch at the sight of the unicorn horn as he raises it to eye level._

_"Now, to answer your previous question, little girl. There is only one thing I want and that is what I see in this mirror."_

_Wait - what?_

_"No -"_

_"Sweet dreams," he smirks._

_Suddenly the unicorn horn is thrown threw the glass of the mirror at a blinding speed towards ... me._

* * *

I awake with a startling gasp. A searing pain runs through my neck and my hands try go to my neck but are restrained to me sides. I turn my head to see a frazzle looking Ms. Melancolic and -

I scream.

The man who stood next to me is the man that haunted my dreams like a fucking plague.

I scream and I scream, _"get away from me! Get away from me!"_ I sob in tears but my pleas is ignored.

_"Please! Please make it stop! Just make it stop!" _ I choke slightly on my deafening screams and I try to wiggle out of their grasps but it is pointless.

"Cast it, Mr. Riddle!" Ms. Melancolic exclaims.

The next second a blue light engulfs me. It pierces my skin painlessly and freezes my bones and movements. Only my eyes move as I lay boneless in my bed.

"Please do not fret, Hermione," Ms. Melancolic murmurs softly. I feel her hand grip my hand gently and open my mouth gently. I squeeze my eyes shut and feel a cool liquid run down my throat.

"Only a sleeping fraught, dear, only a sleeping drought."

I feel the effects hit me immediately. I open my eyes tiredly and turn my gaze to the mysterious man, I wanted to question him or even scream some more, but he only stares at me with a hint of curiosity in his dark blue eyes.

_Riddle_.

The name sounds familiar and tugs at the edges of my memory. However, I cannot focus on it very much and before I knew it, my brain succumbs to the darkness of my mind.

_** _Mirror of Erised_ **_

I awake in the night to the dim glow of Hogwarts Infirmary. My neck feels sore and I touch it to feel a badge wrapped around it. Why is there-?

I pause in my train of thought and remember the earlier incident and my dream.

_Who is he?_ I remember the nurse saying it but I can't remember. I rub at the itchy bandage and hiss in slight pain.

I sigh and look outside the nearby window.

I feel slightly unsettled and it is not just from the dream. I have this tingling feeling in the back of mind that something is going to happen. Whether it is good or bad is still the bigger question at hand. However, with the way that things have been going, it's probably bad. Since I have gotten here, I have not had one peaceful moment at all. It is ... nerve wrecking.

I sigh again but this time in frustration. Easing myself into a sitting position, I take the time to look around my surroundings. It isn't much different from the infirmary in my time, but there is a large cabinet that I have never seen before. I feel the sudden urge open it but it is too far away and the last thing I want to do is make Ms. Melancolic even more suspicious of me if she catches me snooping.

Speaking of which, where is she and that man, where is he? I look around and I notice that Ms. Melancolic is nowhere to be seen. _She's probably in her office and he probably ... left?_

The unsettling feeling I felt before comeback with vengeance and I fear the worse.

However, it does not stop my curiosity.

Carefully and quietly I slip out of bed. My feet land on the cold tile of Hogwarts and I shiver at the feel. I walk slowly towards the cabinet and eye my surroundings to make sure I don't bump or step on any objects.

The cabinet looks new but it definitely gave off a vibe of being a bit old fashion. It looks like something my grandmother had in her house.

I let my fingers glide against the glossy surface before grasping the glimmer gold knobs. Pulling the cabinet doors open slightly, it registers through my mind that there isn't any wards protecting whatever is inside.

I open the doors a bit wider and peer inside. It is a little too dark to see what is inside due to the very few candles, but I could make out a few potion bottles.

I pick on up one and read it, _'Angel's Trumphet Draught.'_

_What is this? _I turn the bottle over and over in my hand. It is a potion I never heard of. It is a shimmery milky white and glimmers like stars in the night sky. I took note of the name so I could hopefully research it -

"And what do you think you're doing?" I spin around and clutch the bottle to my chest in fright.

It is the man from before, both in my dreams and in my memory stands before me. What I remember does not do him any justice. His looks were that of a beautiful man. However, there is something that tells me that there is more to him than just his pretty face.

_Who is he?_

The answer is there but I couldn't quite grasp it.

"Miss. Hermione," he greets me, his lips spreading into a small smirk. "Putting your hands where it shouldn't be?"

I give him a nervous smile. He frightens me, it wasn't so much the look on his face, his aura. It just didn't match with his innocent look. It felt dark and brooding as if he has many untold secrets.

If he can have secrets then I can I have secrets.

I carefully mask my face into a blank sheet, hoping to not show anything.

"Just seeing if theirs any pain relief potion. My neck is really sore," I lie gesturing to the bandages that cover my neck. His eyes briefly flicker to my neck before back to my eyes.

He raises an eyebrow.

"And why didn't you call for Ms. Melancolic to get you one?" It isn't a question. It's an accusation. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind," he continues.

"It is late. I didn't want to wake her."

He hums in reply and smoothly walks closer to me. He outstretches his hand with his palm facing upward. He looks down to the potion in my hands and back to my eyes, signaling what he wants exactly.

_Don't give it to him!_

I at him straight in his eyes. I feel light and somewhat dizzy, even overwhelmed slightly. I feel the tug - the urge to do what he says as if I'm being compelled. I slowly let my hand with the potion inch towards him, but -

_But what?_

_What is wrong with him? He looks nice._

_Don't give it to him! _

_Why?_

_Don't give it to him! _I shout in my head and hesitate slightly before I stop altogether.

I look at him with a sly smirk of my own and let my arm fall limply down to my side.

"You should really work on your Imperius skills, _sir_," I grin sweetly.

I saw a brief flash of shock run through his eyes before they were hidden behind his dark blue eyes.

"Imperius skills? Why would I ever do that?" He asks innocently.

"Well, how would I know what you would do and don't do?" I question.

I feel my sides for my wand and I curse when I don't. Just like my dream.

"Looking for this?" He lifts a hand and in his pale long fingers held my wand.

"Quite an interesting piece," he starts as he twirls my wand in his hand, much like he did with the unicorn horn.

"Give that back." I hiss.

He ignores me.

"Eleven inch vine wood, with a dragon heartstring for a core." He swishes my wand sending a burst of light through the air illuminating both our faces.

A grind my teeth.

Wordless magic.

Two can play at that game.

I flick my hand and my wand comes soaring out of his unsuspecting hand into my own. I smirk.

He doesn't show any hint of emotion and - and that made be feel greatly unsettled.

"Who are you exactly, Miss. Hermione?" He asks in calm tone but there is something he's hiding?

"No offence, sir, but I don't even know who are. Name?" I jab.

He has the decency to look apologetic. "Riddle. Tom Riddle."

_Tom Riddle._

_Tom. Riddle._

_Tom fucking Riddle._

He isn't just _my _nightmare, he is _everyone's _nightmare.

You have got to be kidding.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So here's another chapter. I think what I'll try doing is posting a new chapter every weekend. I make no promises but that's my goal. I'm sort of looking for someone to beta my story, I did sort of edit the last chapter and added some new things. Uh, if you have any ideas for the next chapter feel free to let me know. I'll dedicate it to you if you do and I use it.

- Saliem


End file.
